Listen to the wind
by Cristyn Remy Lebeau
Summary: (NEW CHAPTERS,the old is totally gone,the new is here) NightcrawlerOC,Victoria's creed,victor's daughter stirs up trouble within the mansion,when she appears after running away five years earlier.
1. Default Chapter

Listen to the wind  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Xmen,I only own Victoria Creed  
  
Summary: Kurt has always felt different because of his mutation,but what happens when he meets a female with a familar physical mutation.  
  
Chapter One: Cry in the night  
  
DECEMBER 1987  
Victoria Creed lay on her bed in her room,her purple tail hanging of the bed. Victor had just settled in for the night,a scream echoed through the house. Victor ran to his daughter room,and threw the door open nearly tearing the door off the hidges. Victor picked up the crying six year old girl,"make them be queit." she whispered.He looked at her Xavier would know what was wrong.  
  
He carried her to the car,he had bought,he had gone straight after his daughter was born. Her mother did not want to be associated with a mutant even if it was her daughter. Victor had forgot to mention when they were together that he was a mutant. He sat his daighter in her carseat,he smiled watching her stick her small finger in her mouth."they hurt the trees thay are hurting them."  
  
Victor jumped with the small voice interuppting his thoughts. He soon climbed in the driver side,and drove to the mansion as fast as he could. He honked the horn and the gate open,Xavier knew he was coming. Victor pulled up to the door.He placed the car in park and turned the ignition off. Victor picked his little girl up,her littel tail wrapped around his arm.  
  
Logan growled at Victor,"I am leaving as soon as soon as I found out how I can help my daughter." Creed spat at Logan and his ego,that came with the claws.  
  
Logan looked at the purple fluff of fur in Victor's hands,as the little girl's blue eyes and looked straight at Logan,"Make them stop papa."  
  
Xavier handed him a bracelet with instruction,knowing tension would build if Logan and Victor were in each other's presence to long."Creed with a daughter,I can not beleive it,I saw it with my own eyes,that is going to be one screwed up kid."Logan said.  
  
"Perhaps but not by the way he is raising her,something lies dorment in her,I believe this is the start to what she will become." Xavier said as he whelled back in closing the door,watching the dust of the driveway as Victor drove off.  
  
DECEMBER : 10 YEARS LATER  
  
Victoria sat in the woods her inhibtor off,her purple tail twitching behind her.Victor saw a perfect time to strike his daughter,he was trying to teach her self defense,which had turned into a game of catch the teleporter. He lept towards her only to be met with purple smoke and a limb between his leg. Then he heard the screams of rage,coming from the depths of the forest. He hoped it was not his daughter,as he arrived he saw the rage filled teenager finishing off a group of hunters. Her eyes black as night,as she fell to the ground,her eyes returning to normal, 'they were hurting her cubs," she said crying.  
  
Victor knew the sixteen year old needed help,her action proved him right,"Victoria,we are going for a ride."  
  
"yes papa," she said getting in the car she placed the bracelet back on,making her looking like a mini version of a diva from the wwe. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer:I do not own the xmen,I only own Victoria.  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival of Purple Haze  
  
As Victor approached the house,Victoria had a look of betrayal on her face. Victor saw it,"Cub it is for your own good."he said.  
  
"You hate me just like mama did,throw away the monster." she said,Victor finally understood his daughter behavior. He stopped the car and walked to her door,as she stepped out of the car,Berserk dropped the baseball he was about to throw. He simply pointed,"Whose that with Victor?"  
  
Professor met them,as Victoria hit the button on her watch,turning to her natural form. Still the guys had never seen her. This alone made her an object of who could get to her first. Victor took her bags out of the trunk and sat them on the steps. He drove off before she could protest. "I do not want to be here,let me make that clear."  
  
Victoria was led to a room,which sense her luck was rotten that day,she had a roomate. Her room mate an annoying little brat by the name of Tabitha,was already raiding her bag as soon as she set it down. Logan ran in the room,as Tabitha was pinned to the wall,Victoria's three clawed finger wrapped around her throat. He did the only thing he could think of advert her attention,he slashed her arm with his claws. He saw Creed already in her,and he knew the professor was getting more than he bargained for. She dropped Tabitha,as The professor knocked her out telepathically. "Wonder what set her off?" Logan said,as he saw Tabitha rummaging through Victoria's bags again. He grabbed her hand,"Leave her things be."  
  
That night was movie night and most had gone to the movies,except for those who felt like outcasts. Victoria sat on her bed in her room,her tail wrapped around her waist. Kurt knocked as he entered, carrying a tray of food,he saw a tear streaming down her purple skinned face. He set the food on the table,as he came and bent down in front of the girl,"I am just like you,there is no need to cry."  
  
"Your wanted I am not,I am a Creed,you hate our family already,please leave." she said. She was being civil and he got a hint,he left slowly,"If you want to talk,I am down the hall."  
  
Logan walked to her room,the professor had sent him to get her. Victoria wanted out of the mansion,this place reeked and she hated it with a passion. She knew what to do,she stood off her bed in a skin tight gown. She walked over to Logan as,she said," So what can I do for you,Logan."  
  
Her voice full of venom,he knew something was happening,but her scent had already made him oblivious to her plan. She placed a hand on his arm,as she breathed in his ear,"Those animal urges are within you,right now you fight them.Let it out and lose." Logan drew in a breath,but it faltered,as she had already let her tail go inside his pants as they talk. Logan's breath became ragged,as Victoria laughed as she stopped," so your not in control as you think."  
  
Logan left as he went to the bathroom,as the throbbing in his jeans grew. He felt so degrading as he releived himself like an adolescent teenager boy. After wards he entered,Xavier's office,"We can not keep her here,she just.."  
  
"I know..I heard it .."he stopped,"She has already left, Logan the only way for her to return now is on her own terms.  
  
5 years later  
  
Logan had finally gotten the elf to join him at a bar. He watched Kurt's nervousness,even with the image inducer it was still there. He looked like any other 21 year old guy,but he still felt like an outsider. The only other like him had been Victoria Creed. The thought of the girl brought a frown to Logan's face." Thinking of Vicky again?" he said with his german accent.  
  
"Yeah,that girl,what she did to me no woman has had guts enough to do." Logan said,a familar scent got his nose,freshly picked lilacs. Kurt saw the look,as Logan shook his head,"Wanna catch a cage fight?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Sure,always wanted to." the blue haired man answered. Logan stood and led the way,as the smell got closer and closer. He knocked on the door three times,as it opened,he entered with Kurt. A fight was already going on, a buff looking purple haired woman,was fighting a guy, a sickening crack was hurt as he fell to the ground holding his arm, the bone protruding from it. He saw Victor watching the girl,Victor waited till they carted the guy off. He paid and entered the cage,Logan watched and got worried,Victor would murder the girl. The girl looked at Victor,she growled at him,as recognition flashed in both their eyes,Victor went to the girl as he grabbed her quickly and pointed for her to get out of the cage. He followed shortly after her,he looked towards Logan and mouthed"Another time,another place."  
  
Kurt asked the guy with the money who the fighter was,"Purple Haze." he answered counting the money. Logan watched then it dawned on him,the woman had to be Victoria. "It seemed like I know her." Kurt said as they left. Logan just shrugged and started the jeep up. If Victoria had been in town all this time why had Xavier not picked up on her. He watched as Kurt disappeared to his room,"She's back Xavier,and elf boy has a crush I think." he said as the old man came out of the shadows," I know,but she has to make the first move." he answered.  
  
Meanwhile in Kurt's room,he took off the inducer,his blue hair short an unruly,he soon was taken by sleep,and the dreams to follow.  
  
TBC Please read and review.  
  
No Mystique is not her mother her mother will be revealed later on,and what the fate of her mother was. 


	3. Chapter 3

Listen To The Wind  
  
disclaimer:I don't own the xmen,just Victoria Creed(purple haze)  
  
Chapter Three: An understanding  
  
Kurt looked out the window all night,wondering if somewhere Victoria was doing the same thing. The mixed thoughts of Kurt woke the professor up,who visited Kurt's room,"Your wondering what she meant,she communicates with nature,Victor brought her to me once,but she has his low tolerance and I thought it best for her to live with her father,she likes you or she wouldn't of gave you her name,that means she trust you,and How is the little tree outside doing Kurt?"  
  
" He said he is doing fine,and he likes us."Kurt looked at the Professor who just smiled,as Kurt turned back towards the window,as a smell of lilacs filled the room,the Professor smelt it too,A beautiful female version of NightCrawler appeared,and grabbed Kurt and vanished again. Victoria landed softly with Kurt in the Zoo,as she walked around and petted them,taking Kurt along with her. She stopped and looked at him,tears in her eyes," I like you Kurt,I do,but my father wouldn't allow it he would kill you if he found out."  
  
"Then what about us meeting here everynight at eight and spending a little time together."Kurt said,Victoria jumped in his arms and hugged him." I would like that very much."She answered.  
  
Kurt put his hand under her chin and titled it up,as he tenderly kissed her lips,she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back,Victoria led him into where the lions were kept,she wrapped her tail around him.Kurt laid her down in the grassy area and started kissing her again,his own tail wrapped around her waist as if claiming her. Their tails both keeping them together in an embrace,then Victoria's face turned into Logan's"wake up elf."  
  
Kurt woke up with a jolt,and looked at Logan,"Not funny,I was dreaming about the girl at the bar."  
  
Logan looked at him,as he said,"Must have been some dream for you to be ticked off,for me waking you for breakfast."  
  
"I was just getting know Victoria a little better if you know what I mean till she turned into you." he said in his german voice.  
  
"Victoria,you never even spoke to her,how did you find out her name,you know she is Creed's daughter right." Logan said,"you knew her when she was here,the Victoria's are one in the same."  
  
Kurt looked at him,as he wondered what Victoria was doing at that moment. He headed down to breakfast,as Gambit joked," You sounded like you had one heck of a dream last night,next time keep your moans to yourself." Kurt blushed at the comment.  
  
ACROSS TOWN  
  
Victor paced in front of Victoria,"Where have you been,I go to retrieve you from Xavier's two days later from guilt to find you ran away."  
  
"What do you care,you tried to get rid of me like mama,what was next try to have me killed like she did." The purple haired woman looked at Victor,she smirked a little,"I paid dear old mom a visit."  
  
Victor looked at his daughter,"So you went to New York." "Yes,papa,and went to Mom's house,I knew it was her,when she saw me her eyes gave her away." His daughter smiled a dark smile that scared him.  
  
"Victoria,that was you.I heard about the attack,you are way beyond help,why are you like this." he asked.  
  
"The apple does not fall fromt he tree I hear." she said as she stared at him.Victor looked at her,"Your right,but I was hopinmg you would learn from my mistakes."  
  
"I do not have to listen to this." she said as she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Victor just shook his head,now he would have to start all over again.  
  
BACK AT XAVIER'S  
  
Kurt just poked at his food,as Tabitha looked at him,"what got you down elf."  
  
"Just thinking Boom-Boom." he said.  
  
"Thinking of whom I wonder." A new feminine voice said. The voice was seductive in a way. As the owner entered,as Gambit whistled at the purple skinned woman.Kurt's fork dropped out of his hand." Professor you think we can give the whole controlling my anger another try."  
  
"Sure thing Victoria." Xavier said with a smile. Logan looked at her as she said," Hello,Logan,how was your shower when I was last here."  
  
He growled as she laughed,She walked to Logan as she knelt beside him,"When I want something ,I always get my way,so I hope you never flattered yourself with the notion I liked you ,because between us," she said as she bit his ear," your not my type."  
  
She stopped at Gambit,"Well a new one,and what is your name?"  
  
Gambit looked at her as his words broke,"Remy Lebeau." Victoria smirked as she felt the empathy trying to get her,as she removed her tail. Logan looked at him,"Welcome to the club,gumbo."

She made her way back to Kurt,as she bent down beside him." I remember you," she said as she touched his cheek. Then she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Kurt raised his ahnd to where she had touched him. Logan laughed,"Elf boy,be careful she is nothing but trouble."

" Yes,she is,and she is serious trouble." Xavier began,"The new yourk socialite that was murdered last week was her mother,the same mother that ordered her killed.See where I am heading,she is a borderline psycotic killer,and we all know where she gets it from."


End file.
